Love Games
by wolf's paradise
Summary: She smelled like honey and cherry, and the scent was intoxicating. His stomach muscles clenched as Sakura pressed her hands more firmly against him, and he felt the Kyuubi growl with pleasure. His body shivered slightly as he felt Sakura's cool hands examine his abdomen, leaving a trail of ice on his fiery skin. Kyuubi purred. So did Naruto.


**A/N: **So, this was a cute one-shot that just kept sticking in my mind. So, I had to write it! I surprised myself while writing this story, actually. It's a little steamy even for me, and I had originally meant for this story to be a "deadly attraction" between Sasuke and Sakura, but that didn't work out. I don't know; I think I like Naruto and Sakura pairings much much better.

Okay, so this story is either during Shippuden or post-Shippuden, most likely the latter. I don't know if Akatsuki has been annihilated yet—this is just a fluffy one-shot so I'm not going into too much detail. What's done is done!

Hope you enjoy it!

**Title: **Results of the Game

**Key: **just so you know, thoughts and word emphasis will be in _italics_.

**Summary: **Sakura knew she would win this game. She was always resistant to Naruto. His attempts at dates were horrendous. He didn't faze her. But what she didn't know was just how wrong she was…

* * *

Sakura stepped away, gritting her teeth when her back touched the tree behind her. It wasn't supposed to be like this. _He_ was the one that should be groveling at her feet, not the other way around. _He_ was the one with the crush. She looked at the twinkling cerulean eyes in front of her, feeling all of her resolve melt helplessly.

Naruto smirked, pressing himself further into Sakura's personal space. This seemed to be working. Though he had no experience with women whatsoever, he had a few secrets of his own.

Sakura had indignantly told him that she was in no way whatsoever interested in him, and he had argued otherwise. So, they had agreed to a game: which one would be able to resist the other the longest. So far, he had barely managed to run away on two occasions. He still didn't know what was so special about those books of Jiraiya's, but Naruto felt a small twinge of guilt as he remembered that he had stolen one of them from Kakashi. He wasn't supposed to be allowed to read them yet, but he was desperate to beat Sakura to this game. The tactics had worked on the characters in the book—why not for Sakura? And as he looked at the kunoichi's confused and shocked face, he didn't feel quite so guilty anymore. Maybe he would win this game.

"Naruto, stop," Sakura said. Her voice was quiet but carried an underlying threat. Again Naruto smirked, pressing closer to her. She shrunk against the tree, unsure of how to respond. His blue eyes seemed to melt her insides at their confidence; Naruto was always insecure whenever asking her out on a date, but not right now. Her eyes roamed over his face, taking in the firm jaw and mischievous eyes. The three whisker marks on his face were still as prominent as ever, and the woman's eyes rested on the lips that were twisted in a small smirk. Ugh, how she wanted to wipe that expression off of his face!

"Aw, come on, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered, his voice alluring as he leaned slightly closer. Sakura felt as if an invisible magnet was drawing her towards him, but she tried to fight it. Naruto whispered something else, his voice now close to a growl. The jounin felt her face redden up to the roots of her pink hair and her skin prickle.

Slowly, carefully, Naruto placed both hands on either side of the woman's head, moving even closer to her. This time, she didn't move. Her hands hung loosely by her side, and her breath quickened as Naruto brushed his lips by her ear. He felt a smile spread across his face. Who knew that Sakura would buckle underneath something like this? He took one hand from the tree and slowly skimmed the back of his hand up Sakura's arm. Her skin tingled and shivered under his touch.

Miraculously, Sakura seemed to come to her senses. Her eyes narrowed and her hands shoved against Naruto's chest. She couldn't help but realize how muscled he was, and her palms lingered for a moment before he backed slightly away. She hadn't used her full force by any means—her two sides were still quarreling. Her mind told her that this was Naruto of all people, but her body said something else.

"Cut it out, Baka," she murmured, pushing herself off of the tree and trying to walk off. A small, deep chuckle escaped from Naruto's throat as he placed his arm in front of her, slamming her back to the tree. She gasped in surprise as her eyes flew open from the sudden contact. Faster than she could think, Naruto leaned in, pressing his lips softly to hers. After a short moment, he brushed them away to her ear, breathing against her neck. A shudder rippled through her body.

_No!_ her mind yelled. _This is _Naruto_ we're talking about!_ But Sakura didn't care. Naruto had never acted like this before, and at this moment in time, one thing was clear. She had never expected to like Naruto, but she knew she had never felt this way around anyone else, including Sasuke. Her skin tingled with the touch of Naruto's lips, and she pressed her lips against his, hungry to feel them again.

Naruto's mind was in a slight haze. He was trying to remember what the book had said to do, and not focus on the reactions that he was getting from Sakura. All he had wanted was to win this game, but it was quickly becoming more than that. He hadn't expected his stomach to be clenching as he tried not to be the one to give in first. He felt the Kyuubi present now more than ever, but he knew it didn't want destruction. It was interested in the present events.

Sakura stayed against the tree, fighting against her arms. Naruto's thick blond hair was brushing across her face, and it smelled strangely pleasant. Her fingers twitched, itching to wrap themselves around the tangled mess. She inhaled slowly, the air as she exhaled fluttering against the blond strands. Her eyes slowly wandered over him, noticing for the first time that he was wearing his casual black t-shirt and orange pants. She noticed how his shoulders had broadened and that he had filled out, but she wanted to see if he was any more muscled than he used to be. Ramen was still his staple, but somehow she had a feeling that there wouldn't be fat underneath his shirt.

Her hands drifted up, her logical side fighting as hard as it could, but it was fading. Naruto buried his head in her neck, and she felt his hot breath tickling her skin. She scrunched her shoulder, her hands clenching the fabric of Naruto's shirt that was suddenly underneath her fingers. Slowly, carefully, Sakura let the fabric go, keeping her palms flat as they explored his abdomen. Hard muscle greeted her fingers, and she moaned slightly as Naruto pressed closer. Her eyes slid to the smooth, tan skin of his arm. Quietly, she wondered what it would feel like. Probably better than she imagined. He was more muscled—although still somehow slim—than she had given him credit for. Her hands reached the seam of his shirt, lifting it slightly and gently resting her palms on the burning skin.

Immediately, Naruto felt something shoot up his stomach. He could feel the Kyuubi's interest pulsing through his veins, and he growled inwardly. It was already hard enough trying to keep himself from completely wanting to smother Sakura. She smelled like honey and cherry, and the scent was intoxicating. His stomach muscled clenched as Sakura pressed her hands more firmly against him, and he felt the Kyuubi growl with pleasure. His body shivered slightly as he felt Sakura's cool hands examine his abdomen, leaving a trail of ice on his fiery skin.

Kyuubi purred. So did Naruto.

He took both hands off of the tree, wrapping them around Sakura's thin waist. He could feel the curve of her body underneath his touch; his hands only lightly held her. For some reason she suddenly seemed so soft, so breakable, like he could crush her in a moment._ Wait, the bet! Don't forget the bet!_ A coy smile spread across the blonde's face as he fought to gain a little more control. His hands wrapped around her waist, her back arching and pressing her stomach into his.

Sakura took one hand off of Naruto's stomach and closed it around a lock of his hair; she still wanted to touch that smooth, unbroken skin of his. With her fist, she pulled back his head, noticing the coy smile present on his lips. She didn't even take the time to look at the slight uncertainty in his now-dark cerulean eyes. She crushed her lips against his, feeling their sultry, soft texture. Naruto flicked his tongue, seeking entrance into her mouth. She opened it willingly, letting his tongue rove around in her mouth before entwining her tongue with his.

Finally, something that the book had said popped into Naruto's mind. He pulled away gently, tugging on her bottom lip. Somehow, he had remembered what—according to Icha Icha—the first rule to getting a girl was: leave her wanting more. Naruto wasn't sure how he was going to do that; he was going crazy as it was. Not to mention the Kyuubi was just as excited. Her scent filled his nostrils as he nudged her soft pink hair, his lips calmly skimming the line of her jaw.

Mustering up as much self control as he could, Naruto slowly pulled away from her, her hand becoming dislodged from his stomach and falling to her side. He was only a foot apart from her now. Sakura suddenly growled at the loss of contact and shoved her arms around his body, her enormous strength regaining the inches the two had lost. Naruto felt heat surge throughout his body; the Kyuubi wanted to howl with pleasure at the contact.

Sakura felt as if Naruto were burning her alive. Her insides were melting and on fire at the same time, and it felt as if her skin was blazing where it touched him. She was only vaguely aware of what he was doing to her, but she couldn't summon the right amount of consciousness—not just yet. Her body was quivering with pleasure at his touch, and there was no way she wanted him to stop. She wanted to taste him again, to smell his strange scent of honey and ramen spice.

The tip of her tongue grazed his lips, and she felt him shudder underneath her hands. This time, her tongue danced around his mouth, trying to solicit a response from him. She could almost feel him warring with himself, so she began to entwine her tongue with his. She heard a moan of pleasure escape his lips, and he pulled her tightly to him. She stroked the whiskers on his cheeks, then brushed her fingers through his thick blond locks. She could feel his slim body pressing against hers, and it sent tingles of pleasure racing up her spine.

Naruto placed a hand near the base of her back, attempting to draw her even closer to him. He felt his stomach twist as if craved to touch more than her face. He was surprised at how powerfully he felt the Kyuubi, and how powerfully he was influenced by the demon's raging desires. He could feel his body aching for them to go farther, to move away from the tree and onto the grass. The fox was purring in pleasure every time Sakura tugged and caressed Naruto's hair and skin. "Mmm," he growled, his voice rough from the Kyuubi's influence. "Mine…"

Sakura shivered at the lascivious tenor of his voice. She had never heard anything like this from Naruto. Her eyes opened to see the whiskers on Naruto's face darker, more defined. His eyes opened as well, and for a moment, her heart stuttered in fear. But the demon-influenced eyes were not focused on destruction; Sakura could see the lust that dominated his eyes. No wonder his skin felt so hot.

Slowly, his hungry red eyes still trained on hers, Naruto slid down until his nose brushed up her shirt, allowing him to touch the soft, pale skin underneath. His lips skimmed the area around her navel, the tip of his tongue just barely grazing her skin. The Kyuubi shivered with decadent pleasure. The demon sent some of his chakra through the seal, gently taking hold of Naruto's arms and causing them to slide down Sakura's curves.

The kunoichi shook, but not in fear. She didn't understand the immense feelings of delight and desire that had suddenly taken over her. Her gaze was still locked with Naruto's seductive, blood red eyes. She felt his hands glide over her hips again, slipping over the skin on her stomach. His lips didn't move from her navel, but his hands swept across her midsection, pushing her shirt higher and higher until he quickly unzipped it, showing the mesh half-top that kept her bust in place. A low moan escaped Naruto's lips. Sakura pressed her hands on his shoulders, her fingers digging into the tense muscles. Her hands closed around the flimsy material of his shirt, the ripping sound her actions created barely registering in her mind. Naruto had plenty of black shirts, didn't he? It didn't matter if she completely ripped this one apart.

The tattered bits of cloth were completely forgotten once they came off; Sakura's eyes drank in the sight of Naruto's tan, bare chest. She could see the outline of his muscles across his bare skin, the rolling of his shoulders sending her heart thumping. She had been right. He had gotten a considerable amount of muscle mass, and yet, even with his diet, his waist was slim and toned. She ran her hands over his shoulders and to his face, throwing her head back against the tree as Naruto's tongue once again danced across her silky skin. Her fingers spiked through his hair as his fiery hands left burning trails all around her abdomen.

With quick, yet unsure movements, Sakura shoved on Naruto's shoulders, pinning him to the ground underneath her. Her legs straddled his hips, and she stared into his Kyuubi-glazed eyes. Naruto felt a growl escape his throat. Kyuubi did not agree to being the one on the bottom, and neither did he.

"I'll decide that," Naruto growled, his voice lowering, dominating. Sakura shuddered in response. Too fast for her to retaliate, Naruto switched places, his body now hovering over her. He leaned down and claimed her mouth as his hands swept up her arms, over her small mesh shirt, and down her sides. Sakura pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms around the blonde's bare torso. Though her strength could be considered inhuman, Naruto wasn't aware of how hard she was clutching to him. He could still taste the sweetness of her mouth, could still smell the honey and cherry of her skin, and it was driving him wild.

A twig snapped. Both shinobi registered the thought, but it took a moment for the sound to sink in. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes opened wide in shock, as did Sakura's, even though their mouths were still tied together. The blond pulled away from the woman, sitting back. His eyes were still red, but it seemed as if he were drinking in her creamy skin for the first time. Sakura found herself wide-eyed and staring, her gaze glued to Naruto's gleaming torso. Though his eyes told her he might want to continue, she could see the slight hint of fear. Fear that she just might kill him.

Another twig broke. Naruto felt a blush heating his face, and quickly tried to scramble up from his sitting position. He could feel the Kyuubi's growl of disappointment as the demon realized that his fun had been thwarted, but Naruto didn't care. Sakura knew her face was even redder than her hair as she rummaged around to find her discarded pink shirt. A small shuffle in the brush caused both shinobi to freeze. A small rabbit hopped out of the brush, disappearing as they breathed a sigh of relief. Naruto bent down and picked up the remains of his tattered shirt. It was almost unrecognizable. A coy smile crossed his lips as he watched Sakura fumble with her shirt.

He reached over and grabbed her hand, stopping her attempts. She gasped at the contact, looking up to see the smirk on his face and noticing that his eyes had turned back to their original sky blue. He nodded deeper in the woods. "Come on!" he said excitedly, starting to tug her along without waiting for an answer. She followed him as best as she could, bumping into his bare back when he stopped at a clearing. She felt a blush color her face all the way to her roots. The skin was so smooth; she wanted to skim her fingers over it again. Sakura immediately dashed the thought from her mind, even though she found the idea quite agreeable.

With a bright smile over his shoulder, Naruto dashed into the clearing, heading for a small lake that dissipated into a running stream. The blonde jumped into the water, immediately coming up for air. Sakura moved closer, watching the water droplets on his skin shimmer in the sun. His wet hair, now a slightly darker shade of blond, clung to his face, yet most of it still stuck out in unruly spikes. Sakura glanced at the water. Maybe it would be nice to cool down, especially since the thought of Naruto's touch had her insides burning like fire.

"Naruto?" she called suddenly, wondering where the master prankster had gone. He had abruptly disappeared, and she wasn't sure where to. Suddenly, she felt strong, wet hands clasp themselves around her ankles. Sakura let a scream escape her throat as she plummeted into the cool water, two warmer hands whipping off her unzipped pink shirt and tossing it to the bank. The kunoichi felt her eyebrow twitch angrily.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" she yelled, shoving her fist into his chest. He gasped as some of the air was rendered from his lungs. Sakura and felt herself smile.

The blond gazed at her, the water slipping down her smooth, creamy skin as she crossed her arms in triumph. Her eyes were closed, which left him free to study her curves. His eyes couldn't help but rest on the bit of mesh shirt holding her together. He felt that same feeling clench his stomach again. He wanted to tear it off. The Kyuubi immediately awakened again, spreading its feelings of want and desire throughout Naruto's limbs. He smiled, unaware that his pupils had once again become slits, and red of the Kyuubi was once again reflected in his eyes. He moved towards the beautiful kunoichi that held him captivated, once again craving to inhale her scent. It made the Kyuubi hungry.

Sakura's fist flew out when she heard Naruto close the gap between them, but he caught her wrist. She noticed his elongated nails, and how his hands were careful not to hurt her, yet strong enough to render her helpless. She growled and swung the other hand, but he easily caught it. He moved closer again, placing both wrists in one hand and stroking her back with the other. His mouth caught hers, and she immediately melted into his kiss, moaning with pleasure as his tongue once again warred with hers. She pulled back slowly, his mouth unwilling to let her go.

Sakura smiled, glancing at his strangely possessive eyes. "I think we both lost," she whispered playfully, wrapping her fingers around his hair when a clawed fist released her hands.

Naruto chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest. "I think you're right." He pulled her against him, another low laugh reverberating through his chest. "Mine. You're all mine now," he growled, and Sakura heard a strange, double note to his tone, almost as if he _and_ the Kyuubi were saying it. But Sakura didn't care. She had suddenly realized that the world and future she had been hoping for was standing right in front of her, cradling her in his arms. Right now, she liked that crazy, seductive possessiveness that coated Naruto's voice, and she wouldn't mind if he used it more often.

"Naruto," she whispered. "Let's go get something to eat."

As if on cue, Naruto's stomach rumbled. He laughed, his now-blue eyes closing. He looked down at Sakura, the smile still on his face as he brushed away the wet strands of her pink hair from her face. "Now we have a reason for my torn shirt, huh?"

Sakura didn't really pay attention to what he had said. She could only be slightly aware of the anger in the recesses of her mind, but she was too focused on Naruto. All she saw was her future jumping out of the lake, helping her up, and becoming one of the most wonderful ninja she had ever known.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that one-shot! I hoped you guys liked it, so please review it for me! I hope it's not badly written, either. I'd be embarrassed if that happened.**

**- wolf's paradise**


End file.
